This invention relates to ring binders for retaining loose-leaf pages, and in particular to a fastening system for attaching a ring binder mechanism to a cover to form the ring binder.
Conventional ring binders are made by securing a ring binder mechanism to a cover using rivets. Commonly, ring binder mechanisms include a housing and a plurality of ring members attached to the housing for retaining loose-leaf pages, such as hole-punched pages. Typically, the ring binder mechanism is secured to the cover by inserting the rivets through the cover and openings in the ring binder mechanism. The tail of each of the rivets is then deformed (e.g., by punching) to engage the ring binder mechanism. Once assembled, the ring binder is packaged and shipped to a distributor, a retailer, or directly to an end user (i.e., consumer).
One of the drawbacks of traditional ring binders relates to their shipping and storage after they are assembled. When assembled, large gaps exist between the ring binder mechanism and the cover for each ring binder leaving large amounts of room unused during shipping and storing of multiple ring binders. Thus, the number of ring binders in each package is greatly limited. As a result, packaging and shipping conventional ring binders is inefficient which results in significant shipping and handling costs. Moreover, even a limited number of ring binders occupy a substantial amount of storage space or retail display space.
In response to this drawback, manufacturers of ring binders typically pack the mechanisms in alternating directions. But even this packing technique leaves large amounts of unused space. Further efforts to overcome some of the short comings of conventional ring binders have been disclosed in coassigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,924,811 to To et al., 5,879,097 to Cheng, and 5,160,209 to Schuessler, all of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties.